Hidan x Deidara sail the seas
by JazminFujoshi
Summary: deidara is a young boy trapped in a boring life, till one night a pirate takes shelter in his room and he finds himself strangely attracted to the foul mouth man, and wants to leave his comfortable life for a more exciting and dangerous one, what will happen when he joins the akatsuki crew on their dangerous adventures. AU. boys love. rated T for now.
1. The Blue Sea

**disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters, i only wish i did. (:-:)

**warnings-** B/B (boys love!) will be rated M in later chapters. also swearing cause hidan's potty mouth! and deidara is under age (16) while hidan is about (22)

**{****if you don't like boy on boy do not read!} **

sorry if the beginning is a little slow, but I promise it gets better! give it read!

writing like _this_ is for _thoughts_

* * *

on an island surrounded by the ocean, Lived a boy who was well known for his beautiful looks and being the son of the governor. Living among the wealthy he spent his days dreaming of an exciting life away from his boring home town and his parents who treated him like some trophy to show off rather than their child. He was different from other kids his age. He enjoyed sculpting things from clay found under the dirt and blowing things up like fireworks. Because his naughty behavior his parents kept him under strict watch so has to preserve their good name. Hardly letting him leave the house, they had dressed and pampered him like a beloved dog, controlling every aspect of his life. But that was all about to change.

One night. While his parents were entertaining guest, deidara was stuck sitting with them for show. But he quickly tired of their boring talk about money and gossip about the neighbors. He decided to get out of there, using the excuse that he was tired and had school in the morning, he was allowed to leave. Has he headed up stairs he could hear the adults talking about how responsible he was.

"Idiots" deidara mumbled to himself has he entered his room shutting his door behind him. Has he started changing into his white night gown, he brushed out his long blonde hair and laid in his bed. He didn't have much to do, his mother took his clay, saying it was "dirty" and "disgusting". His father took his fireworks that he stole saying they were "dangerous" and "stealing was wrong". Because if someone was caught stealing they would be compared to pirates and shunned by the neighborhood.

Deidara sighed aloud_, this is dumb, un. I should just run away from_ _here_,he thought to himself has he laid on his bed. Sitting in the quiet he could here the mumbled voices from downstairs start to get quieter. His parents and company were probably moving to a different room in the house. Now with less noise to disturb him, he slowly nodded off into sleep, not aware of how tired he had actually been.

* * *

Deidara was pulled out of his sleep by pounding noises coming from downstairs. He blinked his eyes into focus but was only greeted by the darkness of his bedroom. Now more awake he could hear even more voices and thudding of moving feet from downstairs, they sounded like they were distressed rather than laughing and relaxing, so he thought he should go and check, and make sure things were all right. Before he could move to get up, he suddenly heard his window beside his bed open abruptly. He gasp quietly has his eye's widened with shock. He saw a man swing into the window feet first. He was wearing big dirty boots, and black baggy pants, his chest was mostly bare except a black vest that hung open with no buttons to close it. He wore a thin metal chain around his neck with a strange symbol hanging from it. The man had silver hair that was smoothed back neatly, it was the only neat thing about him. Right away deidara knew that this man was one of those people referred to has, river rats, or better put as ..pirates.

Deidara felt a bolt of shock run through him, he wasn't sure if it was fear, or excitement or both. He didn't scream or move, he just laid there wide eyed, and watch has the man looked around the room frantically, when their eyes suddenly met. deidara found himself memorized by the intense violet colored that starred down at him. To anyone else it would have been a very frightening sight, but that wasn't the case for deidara. The man smirked, and deidara felt his heart beat quicken.

Soon the voices downstairs had gotten louder and started getting closer. The man with silver hair made a glance to the door, then around the room, then dashed behind a tall dresser off to the side of the room. Deidara then sat up, watching the man squeeze behind the dresser, the man looked back to deidara, bringing one finger to his lips while his other hand pulled a small knife from his pocket in an attempt to threaten the younger boy. he shushed deidara with another smirk on his face. Deidara felt himself blush a little and looked away just has his bedroom door was swung open by his mother, and the lights flicked on.

She looked into the room and all around it. When she didn't see anything out of place she step aside not bothering to go in an check on her own son. Instead she held the door open for the commander of the kings navy, who walked over to the door, looked inside and smiled at deidara.

_Danzo. _deidara thought, his face showing exactly how he felt towards the man, disgusted.

The man was commander to the kings navy, who protect the land from pirates and crooks. But deidara didn't like the way commander danzo would always look at him, and the way that danzo would always touch him on the arm or back or pet his hair. He hated the old bastard. And he hated that his parents trusted danzo so much, always welcoming the old perv into their home. Or forcing deidara to play friendly with the geezer.

Danzo took a look around the room, noticing the window was left open. Has his eyes started looking around for any other hints of an intruder.

"what's going on mom, hmm? Why is the navy here?" deidara asked playing dumb.

"some filthy river rats have made way into the town!" his mom explained. "some of the commander's men saw them at one of the local pubs and chased them out, some of them were seen heading towards our home!" she cried. "have you seen anything strange? Did you hear anything at all? If so, let the commander know right away, boy!

"I didn't see or hear nuthin' un. I was sleeping till you all started making a fuss. So I'd like you to leave my room un." deidara said, glaring at danzo.

"do not be rude to the commander!" his mother shouts. Danzo puts his hand up in front of her to quiet the woman.

"Boy, why is your window open so late at night?" danzo started walking forward a bit as he looked over to the tall dresser. "if you know something, or if someone is hear, tell me now, I can protect you" he says with a smile that just made deidara uncomfortable.

Deidara jumped out of bed, wanting to draw attention away from the dresser, and ignoring the hungry look he got from danzo seeing him in his night gown, he walked to the window and slammed it shut, locking it. As he turned to danzo, crossing his arms in front of him. "it was warm in here, I just wanted some air un. I must have fell asleep before shutting it, If there was anyone dangerous in here I would have called for help un." deidara spoke with hints of annoyance in his voice.

"alright then, if you say you know nothing, then I trust you." danzo says giving up his pursuit, in favor of getting on deidara's good side. He didn't see anything that was out of place anyways. "But we must check the rest of the house to be safe. Every room needs to be checked including the basement, go tell the others." He says to deidara's mom, and she leaves the room in a hurry. Then danzo turns to deidara, walking up to the blond. He reached out and grabbed a strand of deidara's hair, letting it slide off his hand, he whispers "good night" and turns to exists the room. Leaving the door slightly cracked open. Deidara quickly walks over, shutting the door completely, and locking it.

"Well that.. ngh.. was fucking dumb.. nnngh.. of you" came a struggling voice

Deidara turned around, seeing the man pushing out from behind the dresser, He stayed with his Back to his door. He watched has the man walked towards the window, peeking out of it really quickly then moving away from it, and towards deidara.

"You know I could fucking kill you right? But you helped me out back there so I won't" the man said happily has he walked up to deidara. Being so close up showed off the difference in their sizes. Deidara was shorter and thinner in comparison, his looks more feminine and young. The other was taller and muscular, he looked older and dirtier next to deidara, much more intimidating.

"What's your fucking name kid?" He asked stopping right in front of deidara, putting his hand on the door using his arm to block deidara from escaping. Deidara took a deep breath in, getting a whiff of the alcoholic stench coming from the older man. He stayed standing with his arms to his sides, hands in fists ready to fight if necessary. He looked the man right in the eyes, his throat going a little dry as he started feeling nervous. His voice came out shaken and small,

"I.. I'm deidara" he said offering his hand up for a hand shake.

The man leaned in, getting a closer look at deidara has his eyes started moving down deidara's body. Deidara's eyes followed the mans eyes. Putting his hand back to his side again, when suddenly, without warning, the older man yanked deidara's night gown up exposing his underwear and legs.

"HEY! WHAT ARE DOING UN!" deidara pushed his gown back down, his face flushed red from embarrassment. The man let off a small laugh has he stood straight up again.

"you really have a dick huh? I wasn't to sure so I had to check for my fucking self." The man chuckled again. "shit kid how old are you? I bet your balls haven't even dropped yet, you know you look like a fucking girl right?"

"I'm sixteen! Un, and yes they have!" deidara said defensively, he hated how girly he looked, but there was nothing he could do, he took after his mother.

"holy shit" the man said laughing harder this time. Has he moved away from deidara and towards the bed, he plopped down on his back and laughed a little more. Then sighed, with a long pause "man I'm fucking tired, hope those assholes give up searching for me soon, the others are gana be pissed if I don't get back to the ship before sunrise." he mumbled aloud.

Deidara moved away from the door, and over to the man. Standing a few inches away, deidara cleared his throat to try and get the mans attention.

"so, umm what's your name hmm? He asked shyly

The man looked over to deidara with a pause, then sat up on the edge of the bed with a mischievous smile. He cocked his head to one side, his arms resting on his legs.

"if I tell you, I'd have to fucking kill you…" the man said grinning. Deidara frowned and stepped back unsure if the man was joking or not. "or… I'd have to kidnap you. see I can't let those asshole police out there, or anyone else find out who I am, or who my crew is, so you sure you want to know that secret? " the man asked in a hushed voice still grinning like he had an evil plan.

Deidara thought about this for a moment. He obviously should say no, let the man leave and return to his normal life. But the thought of that happening made him annoyed, he couldn't stand his mother, and his father was hardly ever around. He hated commander danzo who he always ended up running into no matter where he went. He hated his boring school and the snobby, lame kids in it. So why would he pass up the opportunity of something new and exciting. He didn't know this man, or what might happen to him if he were to go anywhere with him. But some part of him really really wanted to find out. _"I'm really an idiot aren't I" _was all he could think.

After a long moment of pondering, he was pulled from his thoughts by a tapping sound coming from the window. Him and the silver haired man turned to look when they both saw a small pebble hit the glass making another tapping sound. The man got up from the bed and walked towards the window brushing past deidara. And deidara soon followed has they both looked down to the grounds where they met the sight of another man dressed in pirates clothing, he was tall looking and twice has muscular has the silver haired man. He wore a big grin that revealed sharp pointed teeth like a sharks. Upon seeing his fellow crew member the shark man waved his hands motioning for his friend to follow and started walking to the direction of their ship.

"thank jashin! Thought I'd get stuck here all fucking night" the silver haired man boasted has he quickly opened the window and put one leg through it ready to climb down.

"WAIT!" Deidara called out grabbing onto the mans arm with a tight grip. "I want to know!… Please un.. I wanna know your name.." he said the last part quietly, still unsure if he should actually trust this guy. But his heart was aching to know more about this man.

The man smiled like he just won a bet, has he reached out his arm, wrapping it around deidara's waist tightly, deidara felt a jolt run through his whole body has he was pulled flush up against the other mans body that reeked of rum and the sea. He felt the mans lips against his hair on his ear, he could feel the hot breath brush against him has the man spoke quietly to him.

"names hidan" the man pause has deidara turned so they were face to face, then the man smiled and continued "you like rum?" he said has he looked at deidara's rosy red cheeks, and eyes that were blue as the sea.

Before deidara could even answer, hidan yanked him forward and jumped from the window causing deidara to wrap his arms around his neck tightly. Deidara thought they were going to fall on the ground and get injured, but midair they both stopped suddenly. Deidara opened his eyes and looked down, they were still pretty far up, but they weren't falling anymore. Hidan had grabbed onto some vine plants that had taken over the side of the house. Using the wall of plants like a rope they were able to slowly lower themselves to the ground behind some bushes. Deidara slid off the muscular body has hidan set him onto the ground and started walking towards the shark like man. Deidara feet were frozen, has he stood still in the bushes.

_what the hell am I thinking hmm.. I can't really go through with this can I? am I crazy hmm? They're pirates for kami sake! _

"hey kid, get a fucking move on, let's go" the demanding voice pulled deidara from his thoughts, has he watched hidan turn again and continue walking down the empty dark street. deidara's feet suddenly started moving in attempt to catch up to the older man.

".. w.. wait un! … I'm commin"

**AN: **so thats chapter one! i do love pirates so I'm pretty excited about writing this one. we need more hidan x deidara fics so here one is! hope you enjoyed. please leave feedback and let me know what you guys think! chapter 2 will be longer I promise. It was kinda rushed but that's because i want to get to the pirates! the next chapter will go more smoothly. thank you again!


	2. The Red Sea

chapter 2!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

**warnings- **boy's love! underage drinking! bad language!

* * *

It was early in the morning, deidara's mother was down in the kitchen having tea while the maids prepared something to eat. She looked around the room and then up to the ceiling with a puzzled expression.

"Where is the boy? has he not gotten up for school yet? If not, then hurry and send someone to wake him before he's late." She ordered and went back to sipping her tea. The maid did has she was told and sent another helper up to deidara's room to see if he was still asleep. Has the helper reached the big oak door to deidara's room she pause, listening for any indication the boy might have been getting dressed. When she heard no sound coming from inside she decided to give a few small knocks on the door.

'knock knock knock'

"young master, have you woken yet?" She pause awaiting a reply.

"Young master you must wake up for school, if your late it will be troublesome for your parents." When no reply came she tried knocking again but louder this time.

"Young master I'm going to enter the room now" she gave warning. With no reply again she went to open the door. But the handle would not budge. The door was locked. The servant became flustered as she tried harder to open the door, shaking the handle and trying to push it open.

"master deidara are you all right!? Are you in there?!" She yelled trying desperately to get any response from the other side. When none came she turned and ran back downstairs to look for help.

* * *

Deidara was a woken by a stream of sunlight shinning in the window, and loud seagulls flying near by. When he opened his eye to the sight of a small room covered in a dark wood. He could feel the swaying from the water and soon remembered where he was. Rubbing his eyes into better focus he sat up, still in his night gown from the night before, though it's color not has white anymore. He was covered in dirt and stains.

He looked around the messy room, piles of clothes on the floor, a small dresser next to the messy bed he laid on and some empty glass bottles rolling as the big ship moved with the waters. Wondering where hidan had gone, he started recalling everything that happened the night before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"..w.. wait un! …I'm commin" deidara called as he quickly walked to catch up to the older man._

_He felt his whole body shiver and wasn't sure if it was due to the cold of the night or the excitement from the fact that he was running away from home. He stayed a few steps behind hidan realizing he had no shoes, it was hard to keep up pace when he kept stepping on small rocks and gravel._

_Hidan turned back to make sure the younger boy was still following. He was serious when he said he would have to kill or kidnap the boy if he knew his name. because the guards from earlier already knew his face, if the kid squealed and told them his name too it would only be a matter of time before they put up wanted posters and set a bounty on his head. He couldn't let that happen. Maybe he shouldn't have told the kid his name at all, but secretly he wanted the take the pretty boy with him, at least this way it wasn't really kidnapping sense the boy chose to come along._

_"hidan what the hell took ya, I was about to just leave you behind" a raspy deep voice came from just head of them. Deidara looked up trying to see through the darkness that got darker has they left the town and headed towards the shores. After his eye's adjusted a little more he noticed it was the man from before who had the shark like teeth. His pace slowed even more as he felt slightly frighten of the even larger pirate. Deidara watched has hidan walked up to the shark man and punched him in the arm. _

_"fuck you kisame!, you're the one who wanted to go get fucking drinks from that shitty pup in the first place! Then you fucking run off and leave me behind, I almost got caught by the fuckers." hidan complained has the shark man laughed and continued walking with hidan beside him. _

_"I came back for you didn't I, I knew you'd be fine on your own anyway" the shark man said. He suddenly stopped walking and turned around, looking directly at deidara. He looked quite interested in the little blond._

_"who's the girl?" the shark man asked with a smirk of his own showing his strange teeth off. _

_Deidara standing a few feet away from the two frowned _

_"Bawhahahahahaaha! Hidan laughed a little to loud. "I told you, you look like a fucking girl! Kisame, believe it or not that's a fucking guy. Shit I had to check myself." _

_"shut up un! It's just cause my hair's long!" deidara tried to defend himself._

_"alright then.. Why you wearin a dress?" kisame questioned still smiling while hidan continued laughing at deidara's embarrassment._

_"it's not a dress un! It's a ...a night gown.. Men can wear them too yeah." _

_"Hahahaha! he's cute ain't he? He helped me hide from the fucking navy so I'm kidnapping him, his names dei-di-da or some shit like that." _

_"IT'S DEIDARA!" _

_"ok ok kid. Keep your voice down" kisame whispered looking around, though they were out of town, they were still at risk of running into trouble. " so you helped out a crook like hidan? What for? It would have been funny to see him get caught" _

_"you fucking bastard, were you trying to get me caught?" hidan questioned kisame but got no reply has kisame kept his attention on deidara. _

_Deidara looked to the ground, unsure how to answer kisame's question. he wasn't really sure what came over him when he saw hidan, he just wanted to help, so he did. Not sure what to say, he gave the first answer to come to mind. _

_"well.. cause.. I wanna be a pirate un"_

_there was a pause of silence until hidan spoke._

_"you wanna be a pirate?" hidan asked in disbelief ._

_Deidara just nodded his head in response. For him the pirate life was one of adventure and freedom. What teenager wouldn't want that! _

_" ya know it's not exactly something people strive to be, it just kinda happens" kisame tried to explain has the trio started walking again. "but I don't see any reason you couldn't be one" he shrugged his shoulders and showed deidara his shark like smirk. "but first you gata get madara's approval to join us"_

_"shit I bet madara is gana love this kid, he's all sorts of surprises" _

_"who's madara, un?" deidara asked hidan, picking up his pace to keep up with the others. His curiosity was starting to over rule his fear. _

_"our fucking captain, you can meet him, and the rest of the fucking crew on the ship" just has hidan said that, a large ship came into sight a few feet away on the shoreline. Made of dark brown wood and held together with black metal. It had large black sail that had a single red cloud with a white outline around it has a symbol. Deidara was soon feeling that sense of fear again.._

_Has they neared closer to the ship deidara was taken back by its large size. But soon his attention was stolen by a person standing atop the ship looking down on the three men. Deidara couldn't really make out any features in the dark of night but what little he could see in the moonlight really stood out to him. The persons hair was a bright red color but his eyes were yellow has gold. He had a stone like expression and didn't seem to care much that his two crew mates had brought back a little treasure. _

_"yo sasori, mind letting us up?" kisame asked nicely _

_The red head hesitated a moment, then gathered up the ladder from the ship floor and tossed it over the side for the others to climb. Kisame was the first up, hidan made deidara go next. Deidara thought he was doing this out of good intention but was proven wrong when half way up the ladder he heard hidan comment "nice ass" _

_Blushing madly deidara hurried up the ladder where kisame helped him over the ships edge. As soon as he planted his dirtied feet on the deck of the ship he looked all around him, taking in the look of a real life pirate ship. His big blue eyes filled with amazement. The ship was cleaner than he imagined, everything had a place and was put away. The floor was pretty clean too, well cleaner than deidara's feet._

_" who are you" the red head was quick to question the new face. Deidara looked into the golden eyes almost blushing, seeing the man up close gave deidara a better look at the beautiful features on the mans face. "um.. I.. dei… I mean my name is deidara.." holding out his hand in formal greeting he was raised to use, deidara expected the red head to then share his name and shake hands. Instead the man turned and walked away leaving deidara feeling rejected._

_"heh don't mind him much, he' s always like that, except with itachi." kisame said has he too started walking further into the ship. _

_"well fuck, how bout a welcoming party? I've had a long fucking day and I wanna drink. C'mon blondie" _

_ deidara followed hidan towards a door, next to the door was a stair case that led up to a smaller deck that had the ships steering wheel, but when hidan open the door there where more stairs that led to a downstairs. Going down the steps they ended up in a hallway, that seemed to never end. The steps went further down to another sub floor, but hidan started walking down the long hallway. It was lighted by candles and had portraits of men with long black hair and red eyes hanging on the walls. They all look quite similar, so deidara assumed they were related. _

_They finally came to a door that opened both ways, in it was a small kitchen and dinning area. The dinning room had enough room to fit about 6 people at the table. The kitchen had a stove that ran on charcoal and plenty counter space, and barrels, each containing either veggies, meats or breads. Off to the side were crates, which stacked by the dozen. Hidan walked over to them, grabbing a crowbar that was hidden on the side of the crates he used it to pry one open. Once he got the top off he threw the crowbar back to its original place. Reaching into the crate he pulled out two bottles and handed them to deidara, went back to the crate and pulled out three more bottles. After which he walked over to the table and sat down, opening the first bottle he took a large gulp, looking over to deidara he motioned the blond to sit by nodding towards a chair. _

_"c'mere kid, have a drink" _

_sounding like the devil's advocate, hidan held out the already half empty bottle to deidara, who nervously walked over to the table, setting down the two bottles he was handed earlier. Settling into the chair next to hidan he took the bottle that was waiting for him, bringing it to his mouth he paused, smelling the strong sent illuminating from the opening. He wasn't to sure he would like the taste of something so strong, he never had liquor before, his parents wouldn't allow it till he was of age._

_"c'mon, you wanna be a pirate right? Well this is pretty much all we drink, so yer gana have to get use to it sooner or later, right?" It was hard to believe after just half the bottle hidan was slurring his words already. _

_"maybe.. I shouldn't un. I've never had alcohol before" deidara held the bottle out back to hidan who pushed right back to him. _

_"shuddup and fucking drink it. S'not like its gana kill you" _

_Doing as he was told deidara held the bottle to his lips again, slowly tilting it higher up till the warm liquid rushed into his mouth. Has soon has it hit his taste buds he stopped, getting a taste of the strong bitter flavor, he held it in his mouth for a moment then swallowed hard making a face that showed his dislike for the drink. Hidan just chuckled has deidara face slowly returned to normal._

_"what is that.. Its gross un" _

_"that my little blond, is rum. A pirates best fuckin friend, it takes some getting use to."_

_Hidan grabbed the bottle taking another swing from it has he stood up, deidara just looked up watching him. When out of no where hidan grabbed deidara's mouth with his thumb on one cheek and his fingers on the other he squeezed deidara's mouth open and leaned down bringing his lips to the blonds, letting the drink flow into the younger boys mouth. He held deidara lips to his till he heard the boy swallow. _

_When hidan finally let go deidara started coughing up some of the liquor that he choked on. Catching his breath he glared up at hidan, using his sleeve to wipe his face that was now red from blushing. _

_"what.. Cough cough .. What the hell un!" _

_"sorry blondie, couldn't help myself , taste much sweeter when you drink it that way don'tcha think?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deidara got out of the bed, instantly feeling a headache coming on as he stood. He walked over to the door stepping over the clutter on the floor, he slowly grabbed onto the handle pulling it down and cracking the door open just enough to peek into the hallway. He could feel the heat from the outside warming up the boat, smell a fishy sent from the sea or kitchen, and hear the waves of the water below. It was a completely different feeling from back home.

"good morning"

Deidara stepped out of the door to find the source of the soft voice, when he spotted a familiar face with golden yellow eyes &amp; hair has red as blood.

"good morning.. Uh.. "

"sasori"

"Ah.. Good morning sasori un."

the redhead was standing in the hallway against the wall with a small figurine in his hand.. what looked like the body of a doll..

"um, do you know where hidan went hmm?

deidara couldn't remember much of last night after drinking rum with hidan in the kitchen. all he remembered was getting drunk and passing out in the same bed has the foul mouth pirate. though he was pretty sure nothing had happen, being a virgin he would definitely know if something happened right?

"he's on deck helping prep the ship for sail, why are you still here? you should be a good boy and go home"

The blond was confused, he thought he didn't have a choice but to come along now that he knew hidan's name. He was at a loss for what to say, he couldn't exactly come out and say that he had a crush on the redheads crew mate.

Before he could answer sasori's question a voice interrupted the two.. "now now sasori, that's no way to talk to such a young, pretty face" The voice came from a large man with long black wavy hair that went down his back and skin as pale has the moon, which was odd for someone who spent most of his days in the sun. He wore the same style clothing the other men had on except his were much cleaner and nicer, and he had a large black hat with a single white feather on it. his clothing consisted of a large brown coat that trailed all the way down to his knees and had long sleeves, but was left to hang open, inside of it he wore a white shirt with black vest. On his waist was a black belt that held a sword on one side and a gun on the other. his pants were black and baggy, the bottom of each was tucked into his black leather boots. His eyes were like the ones from the portraits on the walls, they were mostly black, but had red shinning through in a way deidara had never seen before. The man looked over deidara's appearance from head to toe, giving the young boy a smile, then turning to the redhead.

"sasori, help this boy get cleaned up, give him some proper clothing and when your finished bring him to me on the deck."

"yes madara"

Right away deidara realized that was the captain. Without another word the man continued walking passed the two and over to the stairs, heading up to the deck, he could no longer be seen but the echoing of his heavy foot steps could still be heard.

"right then, come with me" the redhead spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice has he grabbed deidara's arm and pulled him away from hidan's room and three doors down the hallway. There they entered a room that was much more organized, and smelled a lot better. It was a little creepy though seeing a bunch of dolls hanging on the walls or settled on a small tabled to the side. Now seeing them up close deidara could see they had strings attached to them, so they weren't dolls, but puppets?

"honestly how bothersome" the redhead mumbled, "hidan brings you here and I get stuck babysitting"

"I'm not a kid y'know"

the redhead just stared at deidara for a moment then continued.

"great, then remove your cloths"

"w.. what! no way un"

At that reaction sasori couldn't help but chuckle. "calm down, your not my type brat." seeing the redhead smile just a little was a surprise to deidara, but it helped him to relax a bit. "I'm going to go get you a bucket of water and a rag so you can wash off, I also have some cloths that should fit you just fine, so undress and I will be right back."

With that the redhead left the room shutting the door behind him, deidara did as he was told and started removing his night gown. Being left in nothing but his briefs made him embarrassed but seeing how dirty he was made him happy he would be getting something better to wear.

It didn't take long for sasori to return to the room with the bucket and rag, the redhead didn't seem to pay much attention to the blond in his underwear which was a relief to deidara. Sasori set the stuff on the floor and picked up the useless night gown. "I'll dispose of this. you can clean yourself right?" Without waiting for a response the redhead walk out of the room again and deidara grabbed the rag, soaking it in water, then squeezing it out, and began wiping himself down. By the time he finished sasori had returned to the room, he walked past deidara setting a pile of cloths beside him and heading over to the small table that held the unfinished puppets. while he started putting on his new cloths, deidara watched the redhead start carving into the small figure.

"You made all these yeah?"

"yes"

"they're really cool un.. I like makin stuff to, I make sculptures outta clay, but I like watching them blow up, yeah. The explosions are the real art un."

"are you stupid? how can an explosion be art? art is meant to last forever for all to behold and appreciate. like a painting, a diamond, or a puppet."

deidara just laughed has he pulled on a tan shirt that had a deep V-neck and a pair of black pants that were fitted to his legs.

"are these girl pants? They feel kinda tight"

"yes well we don't usually have new members joining us, and you are smaller than the others, so I had to improvise"

Once he finished dressing he walked over to the table the redhead sat at and looked over sasori's shoulder to see the puppet in progress. It didn't take long for sasori to become annoyed and set his work down, "if your finished then we're leaving" he said has he stood up and headed for the door. "seems hidan has talked the captain into keeping you, so you'll be meeting the rest of the crew. we already set sail a few minutes ago so there is no turning back for you."

Deidara felt a jolt of excitement from the news that they had left town, the thought of his mothers and danzo's distressed face made him all the more happy. Has he started following sasori out of the room and down the hallway of his new home, a small thought occurred to him.

**_do they know I'm the governor's_ _son_?**

but he quickly brushed the thought off, instead focusing on meeting the other crew mates.

* * *

Danzo watched as the large ship sailed off a good distance away, lucky for him one of the townsmen had spotted it while out hunting, so he at least had an idea of what it looked like. He had sent one of his men to inform deidara's family that they had a lead on where the boy is being held captive. Now all he needed was to quickly put together a ship of men capable of helping to retrieve the governor's son and terminate the river rat scum.

* * *

**AN: **well it wasn't has long has I expected but it's done! I have a few more characters to intro soon. well we will see where this goes. I am NOT making this into a sasori x deidara fic! next chapter will have more hidan x dei lovey dovey. I might add other pairs but they wont have much attention. this will be rated M soon. probably gana put out some lemon in chapter 3! thank you for reading!


End file.
